gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Summer Nights
Summer Nights is a song from the movie Grease, originally sung by'' John Travolta'' and Olivia Newton-John. The song will be sung by Sam & Mercedes with New Directions in the episode Yes/No, the tenth episode of the third season of Glee. Rory, Sugar, Tina, Puck, Finn, Kurt and Santana say one or two lines in this song, therefore being known as back-up singers. Lyrics Sam: Summer lovin' had me a blast Mercedes: Summer lovin' happened so fast Sam:'''I met a girl crazy for me '''Mercedes: Met a boy cute as can be Both: Summer days driftin' away, to uh-oh those summer nights Everyone: Uh Well-a well-a well-a huh Guys: Tell me more, tell me more Rory: Did you get very far? Girls: Tell me more, tell me more Sugar: Like does he have a car? Everyone: Uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh Sam: She swam by me, she got a cramp Mercedes: He ran by me, got my suit damp Sam: I saved her life, she nearly drowned Mercedes: He showed off, splashing around Both: Summer sun, something's begun, but uh-oh those summer nights Everyone: Uh well-a well-a well-a huh Girls: Tell me more, tell me more Tina: Was it love at first sight? Guys: Tell me more, tell me more Puck: Did she put up a fight? Everyone: Uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh Sam: Took her bowling in the arcade Mercedes: We went strolling, drank lemonade Sam: We made out under the dock Mercedes: We stayed out 'till ten o'clock Both: Summer fling, don't mean a thing, but uh-oh those summer nights Everyone: Uh well-a well-a well-a huh Guys: Tell me more, tell me more Finn: But you don't gotta brag Girls: Tell me more, tell me more Kurt: Cos' he sounds like a drag Everyone: shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop,shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, YEH Mercedes: He got friendly, holding my hand Sam: While she got friendly down in the sand Mercedes: He was sweet, just turned eighteen Sam: Well she was good you know what I mean Everyone: Woah! Both: Summer heat, boy and girl meet, but uh-oh those summer nights Everyone: woo, woo, woo Girls: Tell me more, tell me more Santana: How much dough did he spend? Guys: Tell me more, tell me more Rory: Could she get me a friend? Sam: It turned colder - that's where it ends Mercedes: So I told him we'd still be friends Sam: Then we made our true love vow Mercedes: Wonder what he's doing now Both: Summer dreams ripped at the seams, bu-ut oh, those su-ummer nights.... Everyone: Tell me more, tell me more! Trivia *Each of the Grease characters are played by the following New Directions members: **'The T-birds' by New Directions Boys (Excluding Kurt and Artie) ***'Danny' by Sam Evans ***'Doody' and Sonny by Rory Flanagan ***'Putzie (Roger '''in the stage version')' by Finn Hudson ***'Kenickie''' by Noah Puckerman **'The Pink Ladies' by New Directions Girls and Kurt Hummel ***'Sandy' by Mercedes Jones ***'Marty' by Sugar Motta ***'Rizzo' by Kurt Hummel ***'Jan' by Santana Lopez ***'Frenchy' by Tina Cohen-Chang Gallery 1546.jpg 16161.jpg 383923 186349258127451 100002571342301 325237 1710855310 n.jpg 464646.jpg SummerNights.png|Fanmade Cover by GleeTheMusicS03 Videos thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|rightthumb|300px|left Category:Season Three Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Rory Flanagan Category:Songs sung by Sugar Motta Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson